Bencana Dibalikpun Tetap Bencana
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Hidup Tsuna penuh dengan bencana. Apakah hidup Tsuna akan mengikuti kata pepatah "Dibalik bencana ada berkah"? Ataukah hidupnya akan sama dengan judul fic ini? / Summary 'sedikit' gak nyambung / 1827 / RnR?


**Bencana Dibalikpun Tetap Bencana**

**Disclaimer****:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

Bencana Dibalikpun Tetap Bencana (salah satu judul chapter di Hayate no Gotoku) © Hata Kenjiro

**Rate****:**T untuk lime gak jelas dan bahasa Gokudera yang kasar

**Genre****:**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning!**Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

Hibari memandangi Tsuna yang sedang bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Tsuna yang tersenyum kepada sahabatnya sering kali membuat hatinya sakit. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia terus memperhatikan Tsuna dari kejauhan. Hatinya sakit. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menemui orang yang saat ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari memenggil Tsuna dengan suaranya yang dingin. Hal itu berhasil membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"HIIEE?" spontan Tsuna langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dengan tatapan horor. "H-Hibari-san?"

"Jangan berlkumpul di sini. Kalian merusak pemandangan," Hibari sudah bersiap dengan sepasang tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"_Teme_! Kau sama sekali tak punya hak mengusir kami!" tangan Gokudera sudah dipenuhi dengan diamit siap lempar.

"_Maa_, _maa_, kalian tenang dulu," Yamamoto berusaha untuk menenangkan Gokudera dan Hibari yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Gokudera-kun, hentikan!" Tsuna juga berusaha menghentikan pertarungan yang baru saja akan dimulai itu.

"Tapi _Juudaime_—" belum selesai Gokudera bicara, Tsuna sudah memotongnya.

"Baik, kami akan pergi sekarang," Tsuna mengajak kedua sahabatnya pergi.

Baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah, langkahnya langsung dihentikan oleh Hibari yang menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku,"

"T-tunggu dulu—" Tsuna berusaha menghentikan Hibari yang masih saja menarik tangannya.

Hibari tak peduli dengan teriakan Tsuna yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Gokudera juga berteriak memprotes. Tetapi Hibari sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya.

Sesampainya di ruangannya, Hibari langsung mendorong tubuh Tsuna ke tembok. Tsuna mengaduh kecil saat punggungnya membentur tembok. Hibari pun langsung menarik dagu Tsuna—memaksa Tsuna untuk menatapnya.

"Mangapa setiap kali aku melihatmu, dadaku sering kali sakit?" Hibari mencengkram dagu Tsuna lebih keras lagi.

Tsuna yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apapun hanya dapat meringis kesakitan—menahan rasa sakit yang mendera sebagian dari wajahnya.

"JAWAB!" Hibari semakin memaksa Tsuna untuk menjawab.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu," Tsuna menjawabnya takut. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Hibari memandang wajah Tsuna. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dari wajah Tsuna.

Tsuna menangis dalam diam. Hibari mundur satu langkah dan mencengkram kedua bahu Tsuna.

"Aku sama sekali tak percaya—" Hibari menundukkan kepalanya.

"—aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang herbivor lemah sepertimu," setelah memberi jeda cukup lama, akhirnya Hibari melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tsuna menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Hibari tak percaya.

"Kau tahu, Hibari-san?" Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Hibari mengangkat kepalanya—kembali menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Aku juga sempat tak percaya saat aku tahu bahwa ternyata aku mencintai orang yang paling ditakuti se-Namimori. Tetapi aku tak pernah menyangkal. Meskipun aku tahu hal ini salah, aku biarkan saja perasaan ini mengalir apa adanya," Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bicara.

"Tsunayoshi,"

"Hibari-san,"

Pada akhirnya mereka angkat bicara di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja," Hibari menyuruh Tsuna untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah aku pantas?" tanya Tsuna.

Hibari tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda beriris karamel di depannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pantas untuk apa?"

"Apakah aku pantas untuk mendapatkan hati Hibari-san?" Tsuna menunduk malu. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Hibari menarik kembali dagu Tsuna—kali ini dengan lebih lembut. Iris _onyx_nya bertemu dengan iris karamel milik Tsuna. Hibari tersenyum tipis. "Kaulah orang yang paling pantas, Tsunayoshi,"

Hibari menghapus jarak di antara dirinya dengan Tsuna. Tsuna terkejut dengan perlakuan Hibari yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Tetapi lama kelamaan, ia mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman panas tersebut. Pada akhirnya Hibari mengakhiri ciuman tersebut saat mengetahui bahwa Tsuna hampir kehabisan napas.

Hibari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tsuna dan berbisik, "Kau adalah milikku,"

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

**==_OWARI_==**

.

.

.

—_**OMAKE—**_

_Tch,__mengapa__sampai__sekarang_Juudaime _belum__kembali?__Apa__yang__dilakukan__oleh__si__brengsek__itu__pada_Juudaime_?_Gokudera tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan _Juudaime_nya tercinta. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu jam lamanya semenjak Tsuna dipaksa untuk ikut dengan Hibari, dan sampai saat ini Tsuna sama sekali belum kembali. Gokudera tentu saja khawatir.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gokudera langsung menggebrak mejanya dan beranjak pergi menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan guru yang memanggilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah _Juudaime_nya tercinta.

Sesampainya di depan ruang komite kedisiplinan, Gokudera mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan kasar.

"_Juudai__—_" Gokudera langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat iris _emerald_nya menangkap sosok _Juudaime_nya sedang berciuman dengan Hibari.

"BRENGSEK! Berani-beraninya kau merebut kesucian _Juudaime_!" Gokudera langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan—mungkin yang lebih tepat merebut—_Juudaime_nya dari Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san! Hentikan!" Tsuna sudah mulai kalang kabut saat Gokudera dan Hibari memulai pertengkaran.

Tsuna berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan keduanya. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetapi tak kunjung berhasil. Berkali-kali ia menjadi sasaran serang karena dianggap mengganggu dua pemuda yang sedang bertarung itu. Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan status Tsuna sebagai boss mereka. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya menang dari lawan mereka.

Pada akhirnya pertarungan itu berakhir saat tubuh keduanya sudah dipenuhi oleh luka memar. Naasnya, Tsuna yang tak bersalah juga terkena luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ruang komite kedisiplinan juga mengalami kerusakan parah. Mereka tak akan mungkin dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Gokudera tak henti-henti meminta maaf pada _Juudaime_nya karena telah membuat ia terluka. Sedangkan Hibari tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia malah menyuruh Tsuna untuk merawatnya hingga seluruh lukanya sembuh.

—_**OWARI—**_

.

.

.

**A/N****:** Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Pas nulis ini di kertas, rasanya biasa aja. Tetapi pas diketik ulang, saya jadi kasihan sama Tsuna *sigh*. Saya hampir nangis pas baca ulang. Tapi untungnya saya gak nangis. Kalo nangis pasti temen-temen di samping saya langsung ribut.

Saya tahu judulnya gak nyambung sama isinya. Saya itu sering banget kena wb—apalagi masalah judul. Jadi saya ambil judul random dari otak saya. Sebenernya pengen yang mirip-mirip 'berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian', tapi yang muncul malah judul itu. Meskipun sedikit, menurut saya judulnya masih ada hubungannya. Hidup Tsuna 'kan memang penuh bencana. *dipukul Tsuna HDW*

Segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini harap dimaklumi. Saya memang masih perlu banyak belajar. Bersediakah anda memberi masukan?


End file.
